


Profile

by Morathi_Cain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fisting, NSFW, Scissoring, adorable idiots falling for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime between the third and fourth episode, when the Empire was still ruling a big part of the galaxy. A stormtrooper unit is on a mission to detect a group of rebels. They may not be prepared for what they find ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profile

**Author's Note:**

> This story needed to be written for quite some time and now I've finally had the time for it. It wasn't intended as a story with multiple chapters, but perhaps there will be another chapter. Let's see ;)
> 
> And now have fun! ;)
> 
> Warning: F/F, explizit sex, fisting, scissoring

Profile

Code: X363  
Unit: Special Unit X3, Captain: X361  
Nickname: Threx  
Gender: female  
Race: humanoid  
Age: 34  
Rank: Sergeant  
Mission: Kchryle10 - secret mission to uncover a rebel hideout  
Stationed: Kchryle

The bar is full tonight, no seat is left empty and I’m completely engaged in serving the customers. Perhaps a bit too much to recognize a bunch of rebels walking through that door, but I give my best.  
Me and my unit are stationed on Kchryle for two weeks now. I’ve taken over the job of the local bartender while my colleagues are with the police and blend in the crowd. We have to be careful, because if we’re too obvious no rebel will come into „Kchritak’s hell“, although it’ definitely the best place in town to hide. All the scum is collected here and I’d like to shoot someone regularly. Mostly for being assholes, criminals or simply because they smell like shit.

As right at this moment. The guy in front of me is a hunted criminal, right now insulting me oh so originally based on my gender. I look him dead in the eye, flex my muscles and put a few sips of dirty water out of the sink into his drink.  
Thank you very much and frak off!

Somehow he seems to get the message and turns around to go his way. One of my colleagues sits at the bar and his gaze follows the guy. He wants to hunt him down as bad as I do. But no, we have other orders to follow. At least we hope there’s more to do pretty soon. Two weeks of watching, serving and drinking haven’t been the most entertaining ones.

But just when I turn to the unwashed dishes in the sink I recognize a movement at the door. A woman walks in the bar, looking around carefully.

She blends in quite well but at the same time she seems just a little bit too educated and careful.

Wummach, my colleague, has seen her too and with one shared look we agree on watching her. At least Wummach will, because I have a bunch of guests in front of me again. Perhaps she’s going to order soon. I hope so.

Not long and she’s got company. Wummach tried to talk to her lightly and drunkenly but she refused and he was soon chased away by a guy three times his size. I don’t recognize his race and that makes me furious. I’ll look into it later.

In the meantime there’s a whole bunch of people and other creatures around her. They’re either watching their surroundings or whispering to each other. The woman who walked in first looks kind of bored, taking part in the conversation only every few minutes.  
She’s not the only woman in this circle, but definitely the most remarkable one.

Suddenly she looks me straight in the eyes, watching me cautiously and curiously. For a short moment I’m stunned, feeling her gaze on me and shivers run down my back.

What the frak was this? Did she just ... did I just? I pull myself together. I have to act professionally and look away. Act distant! It was just a small lapse in my behaviour, I hope.  
But instead of turning away I wink, smile and keep looking. I think my brain just didn’t send the right message. Fierfek!

The glass in my hand cracks and the next guest sends me a strange look. Suddenly I’m back, desperately trying not to look again. How did this happen? I’ve never experienced such a moment, never wanted to experience it either. It would disturb my work and I definitely can’t crush on random strangers while being a stormtrooper. And why do I think about this now?

Okay, I’m slowly frightening myself. I should just calm down, send my colleagues to the front and exercise until exhaustion tonight.

„Five Arrecs, three Bloody Klochs and one drink you recommend.“

I look up from where I was just pulling clean glasses out of a cupboard and directly into her eyes once more. I’m startled, again, but at least not as bad as before.  
Slowly I stand up again.  
„One drink I recommend?“

She smiles like a predator and I think it’s hot. Frak it! Seriously!

„Surprise me.“

I can’t believe she actually just told me such a cheesy line, but she doesn’t seem to be embarrassed. If that’s the case I don’t need to be embarrassed either. I pull myself together and ask her with a wink: „You’re more the sweet or sour type?“

„Definitely sour.“

There again, she smiles and I can’t respond any way other than to smile back. Honestly smiling. Frak, what happened with the ass kicking Threx?

But perhaps it’s our chance. If I can get close to her I will probably be able to find out whether she’s a rebel or not. And where her hideout is, as well as to how many there are with her.  
Now that seems more like me. A relieved sigh escapes me.  
My heart may be beating like crazy, but I’m still the same ass kicking Threx.

I decide for a drink and start preparing her order. The whole time we’re chatting she’s watching me intently. I just hope she didn’t see through my cover and tries to find out what I’m up to.  
The name she tells me is „Arlex“ but I’m sure it’s fake. I tell her my name is „Thar“, which is not true either, but I don’t care. She points at the group she’s with and tells me they’re her colleagues and they’re all soldiers for hire on a time-out. She knows I’d never buy her living on this planet permanently. What kind of job and life would she have to come here then?  
My story is as true as her story. I’ve had a lot of jobs in my life, always needing to run from something so now I’m changing my location all the time and try every job I’m able to get.  
It’s not obvious if she believes me or not. Probably not since everyone here has their own secrets.  
Regardless of the fact that all we do is telling each other lies, it’s almost comfortable. Once I’ve finished her order she goes back to her group, winking at me one last time.

„What did you do?“  
Wummach stills sits at the bar near me. I’ve totally forgotten he was there and that’s actually really embarrassing!

„Why?“

„Although she probably told a big lie she seems to like you. There’s a big opportunity she’s going to reveal her true nature to you.“

„I hope so. Otherwise all the flirting would be for nothing.“

He smirks like he knows I actually like to flirt with her and shoves the glass in my direction to fill up.

____

After this evening Arlex comes regularly. Sometimes with her friends, sometimes without. If that’s the case she sits at the bar and we talk the whole night long. She’s funny and witty and I start to really like her. Not just her looks and how she’s watching me, but who she is or seems to be.   
She doesn’t belong here and I’m still not sure if she’s a rebel or not. She’s a fighter, for sure, but that’s what she told me already and it’s no cause for bringing them down.

Wummach is listening in if possible but he’s as unsure about her secret as I am. If she’s one of the rebels she’s really good at hiding it. What she doesn’t hide is her dislike of the Empire. But that’s no wonder since we’re on a planet where the Empire is only represented by Troopers who come to catch criminals. No charity, nothing to improve the situation on Kchryle. And the situation is pretty bad. Once we’re going to be back we definitely have to report what should be done.  
But first we have a different mission.

___

„So who’s the strange guy sitting over there? He’s here all the time and I could swear he’s listening in.“

Arlex leans close to me and points to Wummach, who’s acting like he’s not interested. Idiot.

„He? He’s a drunkard. As far as I know he was once the assistant of some governor on Kchryle. Since there’re no governors left he did become unnecessary. Still wants to know about everything what happens around town. Or at least the bar. He told me we make a hot couple so perhaps he’s just curious about what’s happening between us.“

It’s the first time one of us pointed to the attraction between us but now it’s done. I’m not sure if it has done me any good, but at least her attention diverted from Wummach to me.

„Is that so?“

She watches me with a small smile, making my heart beat like crazy. I thought it would go away but it just gets worse.  
Suddenly her hand is on my neck and her mouth on mine, kissing me with closed eyes. It’s rough, not soft, but it suits us, this place. My eyes close automatically until she draws back.

„I hope he’s satisfied now.“

Did she just ... ? Only because ...?

No, her satisfied smirk says enough. She waited to do it, to kiss me, come near me. And I can’t say how I feel now. I want it to happen again, almost desperately! But at the same time I wish I would have never met her. I wish someone else out of their group would have come to the bar the first day. Because if our suspicion is now confirmed I have to attack her, possibly kill her or watch her getting killed.

Since I don’t want to think about this yet I do the only action which comes to my mind. I grab her and kiss her a second time. She laughs a bit until she’s too occupied to do anything else outside of kissing. 

I want this. I need this.  
Even if we have to hunt them someday I don’t want to regret not having kissed her now.

____

We kiss.

After that we meet outside and kiss again.

Wummach looks at me like I’m crazy when I leave but he doesn’t tell anyone else. I’m not sure if it would be a problem ... but yes, it would. I’m not sure why Wummach is trusting me not to help her. Probably because he knows me too well, knows I won’t desert my team for a little heartbeat. I myself wouldn’t be sure if someone would still be loyal in such a situation. Perhaps I don’t trust myself as much as Wummach does.

The rest of our unit is following other trails. Some as police officers, some as dealers of any kind and some just as usual workers. It’s a bit difficult since we’re all well built. No one would think we’re lousy criminals with no money.

Tonight we have a secret get-together and swap information. It’s not easy to do it, but once in a while we have to meet. It’s far more secure than sharing information solely online. We code it, sure, but it’s never totally secure. Although till now it wasn’t even necessary since no one has found out anything interesting or important.  
But tonight it’s different.

Zelako has found something, or better, someone. He’s one of the dealers and he’s awesome. Just the right amount of badass and charme to lure people into buying and telling. I’m still happy he chose to become a stormtrooper and not a real dealer. But I believe it was a narrow decision.

„One of my clients slipped information about a secret hide-out with a bunch of people going in and out who were far too educated to be from this planet. He got in a fight with one of them and followed him back. He was discovered and beaten pretty badly. I suppose he only told me because he was still bleeding and furious as hell. I’d say it’s a pretty good chance these are our rebels.“

„Where is the hide-out?“

„50 miles from town. Just close enough to get into town, but not too close to let everybody see what’s happening there.“

„We should definitely search for the members and make sure to identify one of them.“

„I’m going to send out drones. This should be no problem if I state to have recognized criminal behaviour outside of town.“

That’s Kallpra, one of the police officers. She’s patrolling the streets and I’d never want to come into her way. She beats you easily. No wonder the local police was hurried to hire her as soon as they saw her. She’s astonishing and I’d totally try to get into her pants if not for the fact that she is asexual. We’re as emotionally close as Stormtroopers can be, trust each other with our lives, but I still don’t know much about her life before she became a trooper. 

I don’t know much about anyone, although everyone of us had their own life before we came to the Empire. I know a bunch of people who volunteered with me back then and were from my hometown, but we got in different units and I’ve never seen them again. Sillor is on Tatooine, I think. Probably looking for illegal droids and arresting criminals all the time. But sure as hell I’ll never see him again. 

Kallpra on the other hand is tough. She’s part of the local police and will achieve more than any of us. She’s got the drones. We could use drones by the Empire, but as long as we can act undercover it’s better to use the ones from the local police. So no official Empire merchandise.

„Has anyone seen something else?“  
Yillo, our captain, a small deadly man with big eyes, asks and I start talking.

„There’s group of hired soldiers coming into the bar almost every evening. I have regular contact with one of them and they are just slightly out of place. A lot of different races and some well educated beings are with them and I suspect them of being rebels or staying in contact with them.“

„How sure are you of this?“

Wummach shoots me a slightly irritated gaze. It seems he isn’t sure anymore which side I would take if forced.

„Relatively, I’d say. They’re careful and don’t give out information. Plus they don’t let anyone else inside their circle. And it’s a big circle. I believe they’re either a gang or rebels.“

„How many are they?“

„Around 50 I’d guess. They don’t come to the bar with everyone, but they’re regularly seen together, always a different mix.“

„And you’re sure they don’t befriend new people?“

„They certainly don’t, because no one from the bar has a chance and a few tried already, Wummach included.“

„So why do you have regular contact with one of them?“

„I’m the bartender and I serve them every night. Plus one of them seems interested in me. She tells me a lot of lies, but she talks to me.“

„Alright.“

Yillo claps his hands: „We send the drones out and Threx keeps close to the woman. If one suspicion plays out we bust them two nights from now. Wummach, try to follow somone from the bar-group for a while. If they turn in the right direction sway off, but don’t report immediately. Step back now!“

„Yes, Sir.“

I’d say we should form a chorus if we don’t get the rebels, we’re pretty much in synchron.

One by one we leave the gaming table, suddenly a lot more drunk than before. The ones working with the police lead Wummach out and I go with them, telling them how bad he fucked up. After they pushed him to the ground I help him up and take him home. While he drunkenly hits on me I suddenly recognize his concern. His concern regarding me and my feelings. Wonderful. Exactly what I needed. 

____

The next night Arlex doesn’t come in and I’m a bit afraid my cover was blown. A little later, though, a few of her colleagues come in, ordering their usual drinks, watching me a bit. She probably had to stay home so they could make sure I’m safe. I’m not sure if I should try to look as innocent or as badass as possible. I decide on casual and try to forget their presence and stares. Wummach keeps getting drunk slowly and not too remarkably. When it’s time for the wannabe rebels to leave and they start getting up, Woolmach creates a scene so I have to kick him out. Or let him get kicked out. The guards aren’t exactly careful, so he will be nursing a black eye tomorrow.

Once they’re all out my tension goes away instantly. I’d love to have Arlex here with me, no matter what might happen tomorrow night, but it’s already better without all these people watching me and waiting for me to fuck things up.

A few hours later my boss calls the last round and finally kicks out all the dead corpses, lying under the bar. I need as much sleep as I can get.

____

But when I step out of the bar, Arlex is waiting for me, a big poncho draped over her shoulders and her hands hidden inside her pockets. I suspiciously eye the bulges her hands make. These could be weapons, too. She recognizes my gaze and pulls her hands out, holding them in the air, empty and freezing.

With a smirk I cross the few meters to her and give her a hug.

„Frak, why are you waiting outside? You could have come inside, seriously.“

She smiles and hugs me back. It feels nice and weird at the same time since I can’t properly remember the last time I was hugged or hugged someone just for the feeling of it.

„I knew you were closing soon and I didn’t want to pay for a drink.“

„Why are you even here so late? Your colleagues are gone for a while now.“

„Yeah, I know. If I wanted to meet them I would have come sooner, don’t you think?“

She pulls back, a wicked grin making me smile. Although I’m not exactly sure what this is about. Does she know about me? Does she try to get me out of the game? Or what is it?

„So I suppose you came here for me?“

„Uh, perfect deduction, smart-ass.“

„In your company I’m definitely the smart one.“

„And what am I?“

She looks at me curiously, straightening her back.

„The strong one I suppose. The brain and the body, like in old movies, you know?“

„Ah, now I see what you think of me!“

Playfully she boxes me right into my arm, jumping around me with her fists holding up, trying to look dangerous. Although I’d be stupid not to regard her as dangerous. Hell, it’s impossible to detect her true motives, but if she wants to play I’ll play.

So I lunge forward, grab her arm and use the moment of surprise to pull her over my back. I realize her tensing, the way her body is ready to react to the attack, but she forced it down. It’s likely I was close to getting punched in the face or shot down and as I can feel her muscles under my fingers I suppose she would have broken something.

But instead she lets herself be carried, grabbing my ass curiously.

„I’d say no one of us is the smart one since it seems we can’t be both and you’re pretty built, too.“

„We can’t be too careful in a town like this, can we?“

„Yes!“, she claims and grabs my ass again.

„So where shall I head, brainy?“

„Towards your bed instantly!“ 

Okay, now I know her intentions, at least part of it. It’s still possible she wants to kill me in my sleep, but we’ll see.

As soon as I move she cries out again: „Let me down, fierfek. Or else I’m gonna puke and it will be all over you!“

I let her down, but just after jumping a few times up and down. She punches me again for that, but it’s worth it.

When we arrive at my little room I’m relieved to know everything will be hidden away and there won’t be much to look at. Arlex seems to be a bit disappointed at the sight of my room, which is pretty impersonal.

„What did you expect?“

„More of you?“

„I’m not much here, so why bother and buy stuff I don’t need?“

She laughs again and fierfek, my heart is hammering like crazy. Are we really going to have sex? It’s not like I’ve never had sex before, it’s a common activity in the unit as long as no feelings are involved, but that’s the difference. Today feelings are involved and it will be different.

It seems she senses my tension and the atmosphere changes instantly.

„Is this alright?“

She stands in front of me, one arm-length away and looks as if she would rather pull me in. But she doesn’t. She simply points between us, making sure what her question is about. 

I try to smile, although it turns a little lopsided I suppose.

„It’s everything I have dreamed about for the last two weeks. I just never thought it would actually happen.“

„Seriously?“

I lift one eyebrow.

„Seriously. It’s not as if I’m taking home adorable women every other night. Did you think that?“

„Actually I never thought about it. I simply supposed you would be used to this. Kind of.“

She takes a step forward and stands right in front of me, her body only a few centimeters away. I can feel her breath on my skin and I want to reach out, pull her in, feel her up.

„I’m no innocent I can assure you.“, I lift my hand, cupping her cheek and noticing a few scars on it. „It’s simply that I usually don’t talk so much with the people I sleep with. I’m just not used to sleeping with someone I actually like.“

She beams at me and I’m surprised to see her so happy. I’d never thought she could be so happy and carefree like this. Can one really be a soldier, fight a war and fall in love at the same time? It seems possible.

„I’m more than happy to be a first for you.“

And with these words she pulls me in, her hands hot on my hips and on my back, her mouth on mine, strong and sensible, making me lose my mind. Her breasts are pushed at my front, big and soft, letting heat pool in my stomach.

My hands find her back and butt and I try to touch her everywhere, taking it all in to remember it. It could be my first and last and I don’t have time for regret.

„Don’t let it go to your head.“

„I’d never do that.“

She’s laughing and her giggling is sending shivers through my body, making me tense in anticipation.

„I can’t believe that. You’ve got an ego in the size of Corrusant.“

Instead of an answer she’s biting me right in my lip. I pull back before I sway in again.

„Asshole.“

„Always.“

And there she’s smirking again, just before she lifts me up in one swift, throwing me on my bed. I’m not sure how it doesn’t break, but I’m happy for it.

She’s standing in front of me, her eyes half lidded as she stares at me, making me feel giddy and nervous. It’s been a while since I was nervous about sex and I can’t help but laugh. It’s the anticipation I tell myself and the best thing about it is that she laughs too.

I don’t recall one time I had sex and the desire to laugh at the same time. It’s good and suddenly I can’t wait for it to happen. It has to happen soon because it could be over anytime and anything could happen while we’re waiting.

I make grabby hands at Arlex, catching her poncho and pulling her to me while she’s still laughing.

„I can’t believe you! You’re so ... so ...“

I pull hard and she comes flying to me, knocking the wind out of me.

„Sexy?“, I ask, „Mysterious? Wonderful?“

„All of that.“, she smiles while her weight is pushing me deeper into the mattress, „But especially childish.“

I put on a serious front.

„Did I tell you that I’m mentally 5 years old? And you still want to fuck me? Tssss.“

„Since I first laid eyes on you.“

She’s not joking anymore and I don’t know how I can stand her honesty and the look of pure admiration she’s giving me. It’s not as if my feelings had been different, but I can’t stand the thought, I can’t stand any sort of thought at the moment and so I resume to joking and ... well, kissing.

„That would have been one hell of a show back then if you had followed through ... and I probably would have let you.“

And then I’m kissing her again, pulling her down with one hand and kneading her bottom with the other, breathing in every moan she’s mouthing. Fierfek, she’s intoxicating.

Her hands find my breasts, massaging them and simultaneously trying to pull up the fabric of my shirt. I open up my legs for her, letting her sink in more, caging her in with my feet and rutting against her already. I need to feel her, to have her right now and if possible the whole night or better the whole day.

„You’re a wicked one, aren’t you?“

She’s pushing her hips down with force and finally loses her patience with my shirts. For a short moment she’s pulling away her, just to get rid of my shirts and my vest. I’m not sure if she tore them apart or if she got them in one piece, but I don’t care either way.

Her lips leave mine and press onto my breasts, making me realize in a long time that I actually am a woman and frak it, I love it. 

I moan and shout and while she’s sucking and kissing the sensible flesh of my breasts my hands leave their previous places and sneak down to her trousers. She actually has braces which prove to be no problem and then I push one of my hands inside, going straight for her clit.

She freezes, her breath hot on my nipples and her body tensing.

Arlex doesn’t seem to be in pain, just waiting and so I’m moving my fingers forward, finding her sensible spots, caressing them only lightly at first.

She tries to open up for me, to part her legs, but I’m still caging her, pushing us more tightly together. Her eyes are closed while she breaths deep and stuttering. With more force than before her hips try to get closer to my fingers and I simply can’t wait anymore.

In one swift move I turn us around, pin her under my body and finally push her legs apart. Before she can say anything I pull her poncho off her body, followed by her shirt and jacket. I can’t even stand the sight of her trousers and so I pull away to strip her completely. It doesn’t matter where her stuff lands, if only it’s off her body. Something crashes and I believe I should have aimed the trousers more carefully while throwing them.

Her hand comes to my breasts as I try to lay back, hold me in place, her fingers squeezing my nipples and her mouth forming a slight smirk.

„You too.“

I look down and groan. My own trousers are in the way. I can’t really concentrate with her looking as if she’d want to consume me whole and her hands are distracting me without end.

„I’d love to strip for you but you have to settle with the fast version for now.“

I like to pretend there will be a next time, if only for now.

„I can’t wait anymore anyway.“

Her gaze grows more intense, more dangerous and my trousers crash into something else while whirling behind me. An instant later I’m pushing her down with my own weight, letting her kiss me senseless and with every place she touches she’s setting my body on fire. 

Her thighs are wide apart, allowing me to let myself sink into this gape, rubbing myself at her thigh and clit with my own, making her moan. My fingers play with her, make her scream voiceless and then I dip inside of her, enjoy how wet she is and how her face transforms when I crook my fingers, find this one spot inside her which makes her go crazy.

She throws her head back and grabs my bottom, pushing me down on her thigh while her leg is pressed up against me, making it even harder to concentrate on my task at hand.

„Fierfek, you’re so damn hot.“, I look up, take in her heated gaze and how she’s babbling, how her lips move and make me want to take them. But I want her to continue, want to hear what she says about me, need to hear it even.

„What?“

She pushs my bottom down with more force, rubbing me on her leg. Her fingers keep kneading and touching, pull my cheeks apart and together as if she’s crazy for them.

„You’ve got the most amazing ass I’ve ever felt up. Your muscles and how they clench when I tease and grab you ...“

As she says it I feel her touch even more than before and my own muscles working. I clench my muscles just to see how it affects her and it affects her well.

„Kiss me.“

It’s a plea and I know it but I don’t care. I need her and she needs me. We have only now and we won’t know on which side we will stand tomorrow so we have to take what we get.

And the way she kisses me. So fiercely and full of passion I can’t differ between up and down anymore. Her moves grow frantic and so do mine. I come first, the moment making my entire body going stiff for an instant, letting me feel even my little toes for one delicious moment. Then I’m off her, placing myself between her thighs. I’m too sensible to be touched at the moment but I know it won’t take long until I’m ready again and I have to use the time between to make her feel as much pleasure as possible.

I’d like to take it slowly now, but she isn’t in the mood for this, too far gone with passion and lust. And so she simply grabs my head and pushes it against her most sensible place, holding me there and tearing at my hair while I kiss and lick and graze with my teeth about her hilt, dipping my tongue inside her, tasting her as if she were a buffet to be ravished.

Since she’s holding me and because I need to hold her too, my fingers circle her ankles, hold them in place beside me while I make her come. During it I can’t even hold her legs apart any longer. She breaks free and puts them around me, pushing me even more against her than before.

I breathe in her smell and kiss her lightly, knowing too well how overly sensitive she must be after this. The thought alone is making me grow hot again. My wetness didn’t go down and is now doubling. My hands itch to move down to rub and tease, but I wait for her to move first.

Finally, after catching her breath again, Arlex lets her legs fall beside me, her fingers are now cradling my head and hair, somewhat distracted as if she wasn’t quite back in reality yet.

When we lock eyes it’s like an entire lifetime has passed. I don’t know what I expected, but not this, not the passion which is still whirling in her. She sits up and pulls me to her, catches my lips with her own, while sinking back on the mattress.

It starts slowly but I can’t restrain my lust and start rutting against her again, licking inside her mouth. She laughs but I don’t care, don’t let her get enough air to actually say something. Laughing is alright, laughing is good and it’s the best during sex. The vibrations of her body is sending shivers through mine and it drives me crazy not being able to do everything at the same time, kissing her lips, her neck and her breasts and feeling her up.

But she laughs again and takes the lead, moving us around with little movement.

„You can’t wait to come again, can’t you?“

I don’t think such a stupid question deserves any answer and so I moan instead, pulling her down for a kiss.

„I don’t care if I come. I need you to touch me, I want you to take me in any way possible.“

I’d never suspect she would be surprised by my statement, but her little gasp tells me she likes it very much.

Slowly she moves down from kissing my lips to kneading my breasts, worshipping my navel, watching with fascination as my muscles clench in anticipation and finally touching me my most sensible spot. I cry out, still almost too sensible but also too aroused to care for the overstimulation.

„I’m taking you.“, she tells me while kissing my thighs as if to soothe me. But I don’t need soothing, I need touches and I show her by pushing my hips in her direction. Again she chuckles. I’m afraid I’m falling for her laughs and giggles and chuckles.

And then she takes me.

With a swift movement she pushes two fingers inside of me, making me gasp and squirm. It’s been long since I’ve had someone inside me, but I love it all the time. I love to be filled up and I wish that’s what she’s going to do.

Her other hand stills on my hilt, not moving while her fingers keep spreading me. 

„More.“

I wish, I demand, I plea. It doesn’t matter which it is because she listens and pushes another finger inside of me, filling me more up.

„Whatever you wish for.“

My answer is simple.

„More.“

And there they are. Five fingers pushing inside, making room, spreading me and moving forward. It starts to ache but the one moment I notice it her other hand is touching me again, builds new passion and I can’t think anymore. I squeeze and relax, cry and moan and suddenly she’s in, fills me up with her hand.

For a short moment be both still and look down with amazement.

Then she starts moving everywhere at the same time, pushing farther in and out, tickling me and finally sending me off the cliff, giving my body and mind pleasure in a way I’ve seldom experienced. My whole body tenses up while I let out a voiceless scream, squeezing her hand while trying to take her in even more.

I’d like to keep her there inside of me, but as soon as I relax - or better: as soon as I’m a puddle of water and not movable limbs - she starts pulling her hand out carefully, driving circles on my stomach with her other hand although I can’t imagine how I could possibly be more relaxed. I sincerely and egoistically hope she isn’t aroused again because this time I feel thoroughly debauched and spent. Moving will not be possible at least for half an hour.

But she simply licks at her hand while locking eyes with me and then creeps up to me, kissing me on my forehead before she lays her head on my breasts. Arlex hugs me with her whole body and doesn’t seem to want to let go.

It’s okay with me I guess. I don’t want her to let go, too. And since we don’t know what will happen tomorrow I believe we shall take what we want and never look back.

It’s quite easy to fall asleep.

______________

I’m the first one to wake up around midday. Arlex is still sleeping, her arms and legs thrown across my body. I’m efficiently caged but I feel comfortable. The feeling isn’t permanent, but I need to stretch it, even if only by a few minutes. And while I’m still pondering if I can manage to go back to sleep or should wake her up instead, she probably realizes instinctively something changed and wakes up on her own.

I’m dreading this moment because it’s the beginning of the end and it won’t be long before she’ll be out of the door and I’m on my mission.

„M’ning...“

She’s cute and I’m probably grinning like a Gungan.

„Actually it’s midday. Do you need to be somewhere?“

She lifts her head to be able to look at me through half lidded eyes and then lets it drop back on my breasts.

„N’thing important ... can wait ...“

„If you say so. I certainly won’t protest.“

I can feel her smile against my skin and it makes me giddy. I can’t even remember a time I have been giddy before meeting her. I’m clearly completely crazy and no one should listen to me any longer.

„Good...“

I close my arms around her one more time. I can’t get enough of her and I don’t know why.

_____

The next time I wake up I’m nearly falling out of the bed. Arlex is hurling herself up, tripping over our clothes and seems to be searching for her stuff. It’s all not so easy to recognize if ones’ head is hanging upside down.

„I’m so sorry! Have to go, my boss will probably kill me!“

„Then stay. It’s far safer here.“, I try to say. It comes out probably a bit more muffled than intended. It doesn’t matter since she ignores me in favor of dressing. Slowly I start getting up as well, only now realizing I had shot my lamp and my bookshelf with our trousers last night. And even without aiming!

Suddenly Arlex stands in front of me, smiling despite all the hectic.

„See you, Sweety.“

These words and a kiss are her farewell and then she leaves me rather dumbfounded. I was prepared to let her go but all my preparations didn’t matter once she actually left. And the worst part? I am quite certain she is a rebel which means I have to fight her. Probably sooner than later.

With a groan I hit the broken lamp and throw it out of the window. Stupid stuff I don’t need anyway and hopefully we’ll be out of town soon.

 

To be continued?


End file.
